Blessed Gifts
by Wendymypooh
Summary: Sully and Michaela are thankful for the gifts in their lives. This story takes place a few months after they arrive home from Boston, after Colleen graduates and Elizabeth Quinn dies.


Michaela Quinn let out a bloodcurdling scream and fell wearily back against the pillows, gasping out, "I can't…I can't do this anymore."

"Yes, you can, "Sully encouraged firmly, but gently, brushing moistened strands of her glorious hair away from her flushed face. He gazed down into her bi-colored eyes, "You're doing it right now."

"That's what you said to me when I was having Katie," Michaela flashed him a crooked smile just as another contraction struck.

She clutched Sully's hand, gritting her teeth against the pain, her sole focus on the arduous task at hand. Sully stayed with her, coaxing her through the contractions, being the steadfast support she needed, while she labored to bring their child into the world.

"You're doing great Ma," Colleen dabbed Michaela's forehead with a damp cloth, "Any minute now and we're going to be welcoming a new baby brother or sister into the family."

Michaela nodded, concentrating on the work still ahead, and bit down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming, as another, harder, contraction hit her, and "The baby's coming…I have to push!"

"Push Michaela!" Andrew instructed from his position at the foot of the table, "Push!"

Michaela let out another scream as she bore down with all her might. Moments later, her hard work was rewarded by the healthy cry of her newborn baby.

'You did it, Michaela, you did it," Sully kissed her, and then pressed his forehead against hers, whispering words of endearment to one another, while they waited for Colleen and Andrew to finish fussing over the new addition to their family.

"Here you go, Pa," Colleen's smile was bright and her dark eyes moist, as she approached Sully with the small bundle in her arms, "I'd like you to meet your new daughter, and my little sister."

Sully's eyes moistened as he settled his new daughter into the crook of one arm, and used the other to hug Colleen to him, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Pa," Colleen blinked back tears as Sully turned toward Michaela so she could see their blessed gift, "Another beautiful daughter to take after her ma and older sisters."

Happy tears fell from Michaela's eyes as she saw her new daughter for the first time. She reached out a shaky hand and ran a finger lightly down the side of the baby's soft cheek, "She looks like Katie."

"Yes, she does," Sully agreed.

Colleen and Andrew hugged, beaming as Sully and Michaela got acquainted with their new daughter. Tenderly, Andrew placed a hand on Colleen's swelling stomach and wondered what it would feel like to hold his own child in his arms. Fortunately for him, he wouldn't have long to wait.

"I suppose I better go introduce our sweet girl to her older brothers before they barge in here wanting to know what's going on," Sully kissed Michaela and moved toward the door with his new daughter tucked securely in the folds of his arms.

"Don't stay outside too long," Andrew cautioned, "It'll be cool now that night has set and we don't want her to take a chill."

Sully nodded and opened the clinic door. Matthew swung toward the door, stopping in mid pace, while Brian jumped up from the bench set against the wall. Both young men's eyes focused instantly on the tiny bundle in their pa's arms, broad smiles blossoming on their faces.

"Brian, Matthew, I'd like you to meet your new little sister, Josefina Marjorie, we'll call her Josie for short."

Matthew and Brian crowded close so they could get their first looks at their baby sister. Father and sons beamed down at little Josie, completely taken over by her angelic features.

The door opened to reveal Colleen, "Better bring her back inside pa."

"Alright, "Sully turned toward the door with Josie, when, from inside all of them heard Michaela let out another blood-curdling scream.

"Colleen, get in here! I need you!" Andrew's urgent voice sent fear slicing through all of them as Colleen whirled around and slammed the door shut behind her.

Sully hurriedly handed Josie to Matthew and moved toward the door, intending to go inside, only to find that Colleen had locked it, "Michaela!"

He jiggled the doorknob and pounded on the door. "Colleen, let me in! Michaela!"

"Pa stop! Colleen and Andrew don't need to be distracted right now!" Matthew, having passed Josie to Brian, placed a restraining hand on Sully's shoulder and tried to make him see reason, "Ma's going to be fine! She's got the best care she could possibly have right now!"

Sully nodded, turning away from the door, only to lunge at it a second later when he heard his wife let out another agonizing scream. Matthew grabbed his pa and tried to pull him away from the door, but Sully wouldn't be budged, "Michaela!"

Minutes passed and it took all Sully's restraint not to bust open the door and go inside. Just when he had decided he couldn't wait any longer to find out whether Michaela was all right or not, the door opened abruptly, causing Sully and Matthew to fall forward, almost knocking Colleen down. They righted themselves, and gazed down into Colleen's upturned face.

Tears reamed freely down her face and Sully felt a cold hand grip his chest. Matthew sucked in a breath, and Brian fought back tears as all three prepared themselves for the bad news Colleen was about to tell them.

"Michaela, no," Sully whispered hoarsely.

Colleen, hearing her pa's heart-wrenching words, was quick to put him at ease, "Ma's fine, Pa. You can do see her, she has-,"

Sully didn't wait for Colleen to finish speaking, too anxious was he to see Michaela and discern for himself that she was really all right. He was across the room and to her side in a few long strides.

"Michaela, are you alright?" He asked, his eyes traveling over her, skimming across the small bundle cradled in her arms without registering what it was, before settling on her tired, flushed face.

"We're wonderful." Michaela assured him.

Relief flooded over him, a moment before her words hit him. He gave her a puzzled look, "We're?"

It was at that moment the bundle in Michaela's arms let out a wail. Sully startled at the sound, glancing down to gaze in wonderment at the swaddled baby in his wife's arms. Another wail echoed the first, this one coming from somewhere behind him, and he turned to see Brian holding Josie, standing beside Colleen and Matthew. All three of them were smiling.

"Twins?" He stated, shooting a questioning look in Andrew's direction.

"I'm just as surprised as you are Sully," Andrew said, "There was no indication throughout Michaela's pregnancy of a dual heartbeat."

"How is that possible?" Sully questioned.

"Sometimes one baby hides behind the other and it's hard to detect his or her presence," Michaela explained, "Guess our little girl wanted to surprise us?"

"Another girl?" Sully asked?

"You aren't disappointed are you?" Michaela asked anxiously.

"No," Sully was quick to assure her, "We have two fine sons, and now we've been blessed with two more beautiful girls to join their older sisters. I was just wondering what we're going to name this little darling since we only picked out a name for one baby."

"Hmm, I hadn't thought about that," Michaela said, gazing down into the cherubic face of the daughter she held, "I don't think Ezra or Byron is an appropriate name for a little girl."

"Why don't we name her after you Ma?" Brian suggested.

"No," Michaela protested, "One Michaela in the family is enough."

"I love your name," Sully said, reaching out to lift his youngest daughter from her arms, "How about we call her Annie then? Annie Michaela?"

"Annie IS a pretty name," Michaela admitted. She glanced at her three oldest children, "What do you all think?"

"I like it," Matthew said.

"Me too," Colleen agreed.

"So do I," Brian added.

Sully gestured for Brian to bring him Josie. Brian did as his pa suggested, and with a little shuffling around, soon both babies were held securely in the arms of their pa. As he gazed down into the tiny faces of his newest offspring, Sully was overcome by emotion, "Welcome into our hearts and lives Annie and Josie. Your ma and I, along with your older brothers and sisters, already love you so very much."

He leaned over so that Michaela could give each of their daughters a kiss on their tiny foreheads. In a reverent voice she said, "Thank you God for blessing Sully and I with the wonderful gift of two more healthy, perfect, and beautiful little girls."

"Amen."


End file.
